Ne Nur Sekvanto
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Aku adalah pengikut, penyebar, pemberi berita. Pengikut harapan, penyebar harapan, dan pemberi berita tentang datangnya bahasa harapan. Dibuat untuk #LibrettoNoUta. (Mengandung bahasa Esperanto)


_**Saluton al vi**_ _ **ĉ**_ _ **iuj!**_ **Halo semua! Ini Regulus White Dwarf. Ada tantangan menarik dari dunia fanfic, yaitu tantangan Libretto. Ini saatnya untuk menggabungkan dua hal yang kusukai saat ini yaitu Pokemon Special dan Esperanto** _ **hehehehehehe**_ **. Fic ini bertujuan untuk tantangan Libretto dan penyebaran Bahasa Esperanto.**

 **Sudut pandang pada fic ini diambil dari sisi Green.** _ **Rate-**_ **nya adalah K+.**

 **...**

 _ **Aku adalah pengikut, penyebar, pemberi berita. Pengikut harapan, penyebar harapan, dan pemberi berita tentang datangnya bahasa harapan.**_

 **Tema:** _ **What are You Fighting For?**_

 **Lagu yang dipilih:** _ **La Espero**_ **(ditulis oleh L. L. Zamenhof)**

 **Interpetasi Tema:**

Bahasa. Inilah pintu gerbang manusia untuk keluar dari keprimitifan otak reptil menjadi kecerdasan berotak silikon. Dengan bahasa, manusia dapat berkembang dari hanya memukul batu menjadi memukul batu untuk membuat piramid dan memukul batu untuk sampel Bulan. Namun sekarang, bahasa menjadi masalah. Banyak bahasa yang ada di dunia, kurang lebih 7.000. Masyarakat berbahasa berbeda terpisah jauh, bahkan selama ribuan tahun, dan kadang karena kesalahpahaman bahasa ini, peperangan terjadi. Kemudian, seorang manusia membuat bahasanya sendiri. Sebuah bahasa netral untuk mendamaikan dunia. Sebuah bahasa harapan. Dan aku berdiri di sini sebagai pengikutnya. Namun nampaknya lebih dari itu. _Mi ne estas nur la sekvanto._

 **Pokemon Special adalah milik Hidenori Kusaka**

 _ **La Espero**_ **adalah buatan L. L. Zamenhof**

 **Regulus White Dwarf tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun dari fic ini.**

...

Mentari sudah tinggi di atas kepala. Angin sudah bertiup pelan, membuat rambutku yang sudah berantakan tambah berantakan walaupun sedikit. Aku berdiri di depan rumahku, tepatnya, duduk di teras rumahku, untuk menunggu kehadiran orang-orang yang berjanji akan datang ke rumahku hari ini. Di atas meja di depanku, sudah kupersiapkan beberapa buku berwarna sama, kehijauan dengan gambar kunci di sampulnya. Ada juga 4 gelas besar dan teko teh besar berisi teh spesial. Rasanya khas dan cocok dinikmati dengan buku yang ada di atas meja ini. Ingin kunikmati teh ini bersama mereka yang akan datang.

Kakekku, Profesor Oak, mendatangiku dari dalam rumah. Dia memandangku dengan heran.

"Green, apa mereka akan datang dalam waktu dekat?" tanya kakek.

"Entahlah, kek. Aku tidak yakin mereka akan datang," ujarku, dengan suara agak kecewa. Kakek menepuk pundakku dan memberikan kata-kata semangatnya kepadaku.

"Ayolah, Green. Aku yakin mereka akan datang. Aku sudah membantumu mengajak mereka. Sejujurnya, aku sangat senang bahwa kau membawa hasil dari Kalos selain dari pengetahuan mengenai Pokemon dan pemegang _Pokedex_ dari sana. Kau harusnya memiliki semangat seperti Red untuk menyebarkan pengetahuan yang kaumiliki saat ini," ucap kakek. Aku menghela napas pelan mendengarkan ucapan kakekku yang satu ini.

"Ah, kakek, aku bukan Red yang memiliki semangat tinggi. Aku ini Green, cucumu yang biasa saja, mengurusi data Pokemon setiap saat bahkan sampai berkelana ke luar region," jawabku. Kakekku mengangguk.

"Aku paham posisimu, Green. Karena itulah aku bersyukur karena kau mendapatkan pengetahuan lain yang bukan tentang Pokemon. Kau berkata kepadaku kemarin kalau hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui pengetahuan ini. Itu berarti, kau harus menyebarkan pengetahuan ini, paling tidak, ke teman-temanmu," saran kakekku. Aku memandangi langit yang biru, tertutup sedikit awan.

"Kakek, aku heran," ucapku, singkat. Kakek berdiri di sampingku sambil menepuk pundakku lagi.

"Apa yang membuatmu heran, cucuku?" tanya kakek.

"Kalau apa yang kupelajari di Kalos pada waktu itu adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya diketahui oleh dunia, mengapa tidak ada yang tahu tentang pengetahuan ini?" tanyaku. Kakekku mengusap-usap dagunya, ikut berpikir denganku untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja kubuat ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Green. Mungkin ada yang tidak menyukai pengetahuan ini dan membuangnya ke laut, umpamanya. Atau masih ada yang memakai pengetahuan ini, tapi hanya sedikit dan dapat dihitung dengan jari. Apa kau sudah membaca buku mengenai sejarah dari pengetahuan yang kaupelajari?" tanya kakek. Aku mengangguk.

"Itulah yang membuatku heran. Pengetahuan ini adalah pengetahuan untuk mempersatukan dunia, tapi mereka tidak suka dan memilih untuk menghilangkan siapapun yang mengetahui dan menggunakan pengetahuan ini. Tapi itu terjadi lama sekali," kataku.

"Selama apa dengan penciptaan bola Pokemon modern?" tanya kakek.

"Sebenarnya, masih lama penciptaan bola Pokemon modern. Sampai aku membaca di buku sejarahnya tentang kelahiran bola Pokemon itu," kataku. 

"Kemudian?" tanya kakek.

"Hampir punah pada saat perang dunia kedua, tapi berhasil bangkit kembali, dan sekarang kembali menyebar di seluruh dunia," kataku.

"Itu artinya, kau perlu menyebarkannya lebih jauh. Kau bukan hanya pengikut, Green. Kau adalah penyebar dan pembawa berita tentang pengetahuan ini, pengetahuan yang seperti yang kaukatakan akan mempersatukan dunia dalam perdamaian," kata kakekku, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan suara lain yang kukenal.

"Karena itu kami datang untuk mendengarkan pengetahuan yang kaudapat di Kalos," kata seorang perempuan berambut kecokelatan dan bermata biru, memandangku dengan senyuman indah di wajahnya. Ya, aku dapat langsung mengidentifikasi wajah ini. Inilah wajah salah satu temanku yang berjanji akan datang ke rumahku hari ini. Kakekku tersenyum dan langsung menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, Blue. Ayolah, Green, sambut dia. Jadilah pria sejati dan berikan dia tempat duduk yang nyaman di dekatmu," pinta kakek sambil membuatku berdiri dengan paksa. Aku tidak terlalu suka sikap kakekku yang satu ini, tapi apa boleh buat, dia benar tentang itu. Aku menggeser satu kursi di sampingku sehingga Blue dapat duduk di sana.

"Nah, sudah ada kursi di sana. Duduk sana kau di sana," pintaku, singkat. Kakekku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Greenie, bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut kepada wanita sepertiku? Bisakah kau mempersilakanku duduk seperti seorang putri?" tanya Blue. Kujawab pertanyaan klise ini dengan jawaban yang singkat.

"Kau bukan putri. Karena itulah aku tidak peduli selain dengan apa yang akan kusampaikan nanti, setelah dua teman kita datang kemari," kataku. Blue memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Kebiasaanmu masih menempel seperti perangko," kata Blue, memprotes sikapku.

"Terserah, gadis nakal," kataku, dengan julukan biasaku untuk manusia yang satu ini. Kakekku hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Ya, itulah Green, Blue. Semoga kau tahan dengannya," kata kakekku. Blue tersenyum ke arah kakekku.

"Tenang saja, Profesor Oak. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti robot di kantor-kantor. Mungkin seperti Genesect," kata Blue. Aku langsung memasang wajah sinisku ke arah Blue. Kakekku tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan kami. Akhirnya, kakek memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Aku kembali fokus ke Blue dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Blue, di mana Red dan Yellow? Apa mereka akan datang?" tanyaku.

"Mereka akan datang, mungkin setelah mereka kencan mesra mereka," kata Blue.

"Maksudmu seperti seseorang yang terlihat mendekati kita dengan Pokemon terbang?" tanyaku, memandang ke langit yang menampakkan wujud samar Pokemon terbang. Blue memasang wajah agak panik.

"Apakah itu Pokemon burung?" tanya Blue. Aku menaikkan akomodasi mataku, mengerutkan dahi dan memfokuskan penglihatan untuk menangkap gambar Pokemon itu dengan lebih jelas. Setelah aku menemukan jawabannya, aku menghela napas.

"Bukan, bukan Pokemon burung. Hanya Pokemon purba yang bisa terbang dan kita tahu hanya satu orang di antara kita berempat yang memiliki Pokemon dengan jenis seperti itu," kataku. Blue tersenyum, paham bahwa yang datang ke rumahku adalah salah satu yang berjanji akan datang ke rumahku hari ini. Pokemon itu mendarat di depan rumahku dengan aman dan tanpa menerbangkan daun-daun terlalu jauh. Ada dua orang yang menaiki Pokemon tersebut dan keduanya turun, dimulai dari pemilik Pokemon itu, kemudian penumpang keduanya yang turun.

"Aero, terima kasih atas tumpangannya," suara penumpang kedua yang ternyata perempuan. Ini menggandakan kelegaanku karena akhirnya semua orang yang berjanji akan datang ke rumahku sudah datang ke rumahku dengan aman. Pokemon-Pokemon juga aman, termasuk Aero, seekor Aerodactyl milik temanku. Terlihat dia memasukkan kembali Aero ke bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, dia dan teman perempuannya mendekati teras rumahku. Blue langsung berdiri menyambut mereka berdua.

"Red! Yellow! Selamat datang ke rumahnya Greenie!" seru Blue. Aku berdiri, tapi masih dekat dengan mejanya. Dengan heran, direspon perlakuan Blue.

"Blue, aku yang punya rumah ini, mengapa justru kau yang menyambut tamu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak peka _sih_. Harusnya kau langsung berdiri sepertiku, mendekati tamu dan menyambutnya, bukannya duduk santai seperti bukan siapa-siapa," protes Blue sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak apa-apa, Blue. Kita semua sudah terbiasa dengan kau yang seperti itu," kata Red sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Terima kasih telah menyambut kami, Blue. Bolehkan kita sekarang duduk? Aku penasaran dengan apa yang yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang dikatakan Green," kata Yellow, tiba-tiba mengantuk sambil menutup mulutnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Eh? Apa kau baru saja bangun tidur?" tanya Blue.

"Percaya atau tidak, Blue, pada saat aku datang ke rumahnya, dia tertidur seperti putri tidur. Bahkan pamannya sendiri tidak bisa membangunkannya," kata Red, sementara Yellow menutup wajahnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Yellow terbangun?" tanyaku.

"Paman Wilton membawanya ke ruang terbuka, lalu meminta Gravvy melakukan _Magnitude_. Yellow langsung terbangun karena mengira ada gempa bumi besar," kata Red sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Yellow hanya bisa memukul lengannya Red karena tampaknya dia sangat malu.

"Baiklah, aku paham akan keadaanmu, Yellow. Lebih—" " _Magnitude_ yang dipakai berapa kekuatannya?" tanya Blue tiba-tiba, memotong perkataanku.

"Kekuatan '9'," kata Red. Blue hanya bisa menepuk keningnya. Kemudian dia mendekati Yellow.

"Yellow, apa kau kelelahan karena acara pesta kemarin?" tanya Blue. Memang benar, ada pesta perayaan ulang tahun Platinum kemarin dan diadakan di rumahnya di Sinnoh. Kami juga diundang dan kami menikmati pestanya. Namun sepertinya Yellow terlalu menikmati pestanya sampai dia kelelahan dan tertidur bahkan sebelum acara potong kue. Untungnya aku sudah memberi tahu Yellow, Red, dan Blue untuk datang ke rumahku sebelum Yellow tertidur. Seperti biasa, Red harus membawa Yellow pulang ke rumahnya. Sepertinya tidur 8 jam belum cukup bagi seorang Yellow.

"Sepertinya begitu, Blue," jawab Yellow sambil mengucek matanya.

"Berarti, kau perlu sebuah pundak untuk dijadikan bantal. Red, kuserahkan tugas itu kepadamu," kata Blue. Seperti biasa, menggoda mereka berdua. Pipi mereka berdua langsung merah.

"A-apa maksudmu, Blue?" tanya Red, bingung.

"Dasar tidak peka. Sepertinya laki-laki memang memiliki gen tidak peka," kata Blue. Aku hanya bisa menepuk keningku.

"Sudah, sudah, daripada urusan ini tidak selesai, lebih kain kalian semua duduk di sini, dengarkan apa yang baru saja kudapat ketika aku berada di Kalos," tanggapku sebelum Blue menceramahi semua laki-laki di sekitar sini dengan materi "Pemahaman Pria Kepada Wanita", dan aku tidak mau mendengarkannya sama sekali.

"Aku setuju dengan Green. Ayo kita duduk," kata Red. Yellow mengangguk dan Blue nampak kecewa karena gagal melepaskan materi biasanya.

Blue duduk di samping kiriku seperti tadi, Red di depanku, dan Yellow di samping kananku. Aku teringat ada teko berisi teh di atas meja, jadi aku menuangkan teh ke semua gelas yang ada di atas meja. Kuberikan terlebih dahulu ke Yellow karena dia masih mengantuk.

"Minumlah terlebih dahulu, Yellow. Teh ini bisa memberikan kesegaran bagi yang baru bangun," ujarku.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Green. Aku bisa menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas sendiri," kata Yellow.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau adalah tamuku. Blue sekali-kali bisa benar juga. Aku harus melayani tamu dengan baik," kataku, langsung duduk setelah selesai menuang.

"Itu baru Green yang baik," kata Blue, menaruh dagunya di atas tangannya yang menopang kepalanya.

" _Ngomong-ngomong_ , apa yang kaudapat di Kalos selain informasi Pokemon? Kau berkata kemarin kalau ada yang ingin kausampaikan," kata Red. Aku mengangguk.

"Memang benar, Red. Karena itulah aku meminta kalian berjanji untuk datang ke rumahku hari ini walaupun kalian kelelahan karena pesta kemarin. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi ini cukup penting," kataku dengan nada serius dan meyakinkan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kausampaikan, Green?" tanya Yellow. Aku menghirup napas panjang dan memandang semua temanku. Kemudian, aku memulai ceritaku.

"Ketika aku berada di Kalos, selain mempelajari Pokemon, aku mendapatkan satu kotak berisi buku besar dan kecil dari seorang nenek. Dia menginginkanku membawa dan mempelajarinya. Ketika aku bertanya alasan aku harus mempelajari apa yang ada di buku itu, nenek itu langsung berdiri tegak di depanku dan memberikan ceramah yang, tidak seperti ceramah Blue, sangat mengena. Karena itu, sejak waktu itu, aku mempelajarinya," kataku.

"Apa jawaban si nenek itu?" tanya Blue.

"Jawabannya kurang lebih seperti ini," kataku, mengingat-ingat kata nenek tersebut dan merangkumnya dalam bahasaku sendiri dengan makna yang sama dengan ucapan si nenek tersebut.

"Bahasa. Inilah pintu gerbang manusia untuk keluar dari keprimitifan otak reptil menjadi kecerdasan berotak silikon. Manusia, yang dahulunya seperti komputer yang berdiri sendiri, berubah menjadi seperti komputer yang saling tersambing satu sama lain karena bahasa. Sebelum ada bahasa, manusia purba hanya bisa memukul batu untuk berburu mangsa atau melindungi diri dari pemangsa, dan itu terjadi selama jutaan tahun. Setelah manusia mengenal bahasa, manusia memukul batu untuk membuat monumen besar sampai meluncurkan sebagian dari mereka ke Bulan hanya dalam waktu lima ribu tahun. Bahasa menjadi salah satu hal terhebat yang terjadi pada manusia,"

Aku berhenti sejenak, menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Sayangnya, sekarang bahasa justru menjadi masalah," kataku.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Red.

"Apa kau masih ingat ketika kita bertemu Black kemarin? Dia tidak berbicara bahasa kita dan kau jadi bingung karenanya. Beruntungnya White bisa berbicara bahasa kita," kataku.

"Benar juga," tanggap Red, mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Itu baru satu masalah kecil dari ketidakpahaman karena perbedaan bahasa. Masalah yang lebih besar mengubah ketidakpahaman menjadi kesalahpahaman. Satu kota bisa terpecah-pecah, region bisa berperang satu sama lain, terjadi kesenjangan antara penutur bahasa yang satu dengan bahasa yang lain. Ada 7.000 bahasa di planet ini dan tidak tersebar merata di dunia ini. Ada bahasa yang disebar dengan penjajahan, ada bahasa yang disebar dengan perdagangan, ada bahasa yang disebar dengan pernikahan, ada bahasa yang memilih untuk tetap terkunci di tempatnya berada. Kekacauan komunikasi terjadi karena ketidakpahaman berubah menjadi kesalahpahaman," ujarku. Kuambil napasku yang terbuang dan mengistirahatkan mulutku.

"Masalah komunikasi, bahasa, kesalahpahaman. Jujur saja, aku tidak paham banyak soal itu, tapi kalau permasalahannya seperti itu, adakah solusinya? Seperti Pokemon, yang disukai banyak orang dan dipakai untuk tujuan damai," kata Yellow.

"Ada. Ada satu orang dari region yang dekat dari Kalos. Dia membuat sebuah bahasa—"

"Tunggu dulu, kalau ada banyak bahasa di dunia ini, mengapa justru satu orang ini membuat bahasa lagi? Bukannya itu menambah bahasa di dunia ini, dan berarti menambah lagi kepusingan komunikasi?" tanya Blue. Baru kali ini pertanyaannya Blue masuk akal.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Memang terlihat kontradiktif, tapi sebenarnya dia menekankan beberapa hal yang tidak ditekankan pada bahasa lain," kataku.

"Apa yang ditekankan di dalam bahasa ini?" tanya Red.

"Netralitas dan harapan. Netralitas karena sang pembuat bahasa ini menyatakan bahwa bahasa ini bukan miliknya, tapi milik semua manusia di Bumi tanpa memandang apapun. Bahasa ini adalah bahasanya orang Kanto. Bahasa ini adalah bahasanya orang Johto. Bahasa ini adalah bahasanya orang Hoenn. Bahasa ini adalah bahasanya orang Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, semua orang di dunia ini. Bahasa ini tidak mempedulikan golongan, ras, kepercayaan, apapun itu. Ini adalah bahasa untuk semua orang. Dan harapan karena dengan menggunakan bahasa ini, manusia akan melupakan pertarungan karena mereka dapat memahami satu sama lain. Karena itu, untuk membuat bahasa ini dipakai dan membuat semua orang memahami satu sama lain, orang ini membuat bahasa yang sederhana. Dengan bahasa yang sederhana, diharapkan penyebarannya cepat, semua akan saling berkomunikasi, melupakan perang, dan akhirnya perdamaian antarbangsa akan tercapai," kataku. Aku mengambil napas panjang lagi.

"Aku sependapat dengan nenek itu. Hanya bahasa netral yang bisa menjadi alat komunikasi yang adil bagi semuanya. Ideologi bahasa ini untuk perdamaian, tanpa harus mendiskriminasikan satu pihak. Karena itulah aku memilih untuk mempelajari bahasa ini," kataku.

"Sebentar, sederhana? Sesederhana apa bahasa itu?" tanya Red.

"16 aturan, tidak ada pengecualian, tidak ada gender dalam tata bahasanya, satu huruf mengandung satu suara. Sepertinya ini saatnya untuk menyebarkan pengetahuan yang kumiliki tentang bahasa ini," kataku.

"Tunggu dulu, maksudnya kita belajar bahasa baru? Tunggu dulu, aku tidak datang untuk ini. Aku tidak mau," protes Blue.

"Aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk mempelajari bahasa ini karena memang tujuan bahasa ini dibuat adalah menjadi bahasa kedua bagi dunia," kataku.

"Bahasa pertamanya?" tanya Blue.

"Bahasamu sendiri. Kalau kau tidak ingin mempelajari bahasa ini, tidak apa-apa. Dengarkan saja penjelasanku tentang bahasa ini," jelasku.

"Dimengerti. Aku tidak mau otakku gosong," ujar Blue. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi perkataannya.

"Bahasa ini lebih mudah daripada yang kaubayangkan. Jika bahasa adalah makanan, maka otak akan mampu mencerna bahasa ini dengan mudah, dan rasanya enak," kataku.

"Terserah kau saja, Greenie, aku hanya akan jadi pendengar," kata Blue.

"Dan aku akan menjadi pengikut, eh, maksudnya, lebih dari hanya pengikut, tapi juga penyebar dan pembawa berita. Kakekku baru saja memberikanku semangat untuk menyebarkan pengetahuanku, meskipun sebelumnya aku juga enggan. Sekarang aku sadar akan posisiku. Aku mengetahui bahasa ini, bahasa ini penting, maka harus disebar. Bukan hanya kebohongan dan kebencian yang bisa disebar, tapi juga kemudahan dan harapan. Bahasa ini adalah bahasa harapan, bahasa orang yang berharap. Pembuat bahasa ini menamakannya _Lingvo Internacia_ , artinya Bahasa Internasional, tapi para penuturnya lebih suka menyebut bahasa ini dengan bahasa orang yang berharap," kataku. Aku mengambil buku kecil dan pulpen di dalam saku bajuku dan meletakannya di atas meja. Kemudian aku menulis sesuatu sambil menjelaskannya kepada teman-temanku.

"Berharap. Harapan. Kata dasarnya, _esper-_. Maksud dari kata _yang_ di sini adalah yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Akhirannya, _-ant_. Maksud dari _orang_ di sini adalah benda yang bisa melakukan apa yang ditunjukkan kata dasar. Tentu saja benda yang bisa berharap adalah orang, manusia. Manusia di sini adalah kata benda, bentuknya adalah _–o ,_ " jelasku. Kemudian, aku menuliskan kesimpulan dari nama bahasa yang sedang kuberitahukan kepada teman-temanku ini.

"Bahasa orang yang berharap, atau bisa dikatakan, bahasa 'benda yang sedang berharap sekarang'. Harapan, sedang terjadi sekarang, kata benda. _Esper-, -ant, -o._ Gabungkan ketiga unsur ini, dan itulah nama bahasa ini," kataku. Ketiga temanku menyebutnya bersamaan.

 **ESPERANTO**

Aku memberikan buku-buku kecil itu kepada teman-temanku selain Blue karena tadi dia tidak ingin mempelajarinya. Namun tentunya dia akan mendengarkan. Buku itu bersampul kunci dengan tulisannya menggunakan bahasa yang kami mengerti.

"Ini adalah buku kunci Esperanto. Kita akan mempelajari dasar bahasa ini dari buku ini. Nenek yang memberikan buku ini berkata kalau buku ini adalah salah satu buku resmi dalam Esperanto," kataku sambil memberikan bukunya.

"Baiklah, Green. Ayo kita pelajari bahasa ini," kata Red. Aku mengangguk dan membuka bukunya di halaman pertama.

"Hari ini, kita akan mempelajari alfabet dan sebagian tata bahasanya. Yang pertama, alfabet. Esperanto memiliki 28 alfabet, mirip dengan alfabet kita, tapi tanpa q, w, x, dan y. Sebagai gantinya, ada huruf-huruf dengan sirkumfleks yang berbentuk seperti topi dan _breve_ , berbentuk seperti mangkuk kecil. Huruf yang memiliki sirkumfleks adalah ĉ, ĝ, ĥ, ĵ, dan ŝ. Huruf yang memiliki _breve_ adalah ŭ. Semua huruf di sini memiliki satu suara. Huruf a, i, u, dan o bersuara sama dengan suara huruf itu di bahasa kita, sedangkan huruf e memiliki suara seperti suara huruf e pada kata 'enak'. Huruf c seperti pada 'tsunami', huruf ĉ seperti pada 'cukup', huruf ĝ seperti huruf j di bahasa kita, huruf ĥ seperti pada kata 'akhir', huruf j seperti huruf y di bahasa kita, huruf ĵ seperti 'zy', aku tidak tahu persisnya seperti apa, tapi ini mengingatkanku pada Kalos. Lalu huruf ŝ seperti pada 'syarat', dan huruf ŭ hanya dipakai untuk diftong, suaranya seperti pada huruf w 'wanita'. Sisa huruf yang lain bersuara sama dengan suara di bahasa kita," kataku, lalu kutuliskan urutan alfabetnya.

"a, b, c, ĉ, d, e, f, g, ĝ, h, ĥ, i, j, ĵ, k, l, m, n, o, p, r, s, ŝ, t, u, ŭ, v, z,"

"Selain huruf vokal, nama hurufnya tinggal menambahkan huruf o, jadi nama hurufnya adalah a, bo, tso, cho, do, e, fo, go, jo, ho, kho, i, yo, zyo, ko, lo, mo, no, o, po, ro, so, syo, to, u, wo, vo, zo. Semua huruf di Esperanto hanya memiliki satu suara, tidak peduli suaranya panjang atau pendek," kataku.

"Apa ini bagian yang menarik dari bahasa ini?" tanya Yellow.

"Belum. Bagian yang menarik baru akan datang, yaitu tentang tata bahasa," kataku, melihat bagian berikutnya dari buku kunci Esperanto ini.

"Setiap kata benda diakhiri dengan huruf -o, setiap kata sifat diakhiri dengan huruf -a, setiap kata keterangan diakhiri dengan huruf -e, setiap kata perintah diakhiri dengan hutuf -u, setiap kata kerja tak pasti, dalam artian tidak pasti waktu kejadiannya, diakhiri dengan huruf -i. Kata kerja dari tindakan masa sekarang diakhiri dengan –as, kalau masa lalu, -is, kalau masa depan, -os, kalau pengandaian, -us. Jika bendanya banyak, tambahkan –j ke kata sifat dan kata bendanya," kataku.

"Contoh?" tanya Yellow.

"Bunga cantik. Bunga, kata dasarnya, _flor-_ , posisinya sebagai kata benda, maka ditambah –o. Cantik, kata dasarnya _bel-_ , posisinya sebagai kata sifat, maka ditambah –a. Bunga cantik berarti _bela floro_ , atau dibalik _floro bela_ , artinya sama. Bunga-bunga cantik berarti _belaj floroj_ atau _floroj belaj_. Di sini uniknya Esperanto, kau bisa membalik-balikkan katanya dan artinya tetap sama, bahkan membalikkan subjek dan objeknya. Ini karena ada satu unsur yang menentukan posisi kata di sistem subjek-predikat-objek. Jika kata tersebut berada pada posisi objek atau akusatif, maka di belakang kata benda dan sifatnya, diberi huruf –n," kataku. Lalu aku melanjutkan contoh yang tadi.

"Ini berarti _belaj floroj_ di bagian objek menjadi _belajn florojn_ atau _florojn belajn_ ," kataku.

"Dibalik-balik, artinya sama saja?" tanya Red.

"Ya. Esperanto itu fleksibel dan bisa mengikuti aturan sistem subjek-predkat-objek yang berbeda dari segala bahasa. Sekarang kita masuk ke kata kerjanya. Contohnya, melihat. Kata dasarnya, _vid-_. Dalam posisi kata kerja tak pasti, _vidi_. Lalu untuk masa sekarang, masa lalu, dan masa depan, _vidas, vidis, vidos_. Kalau pengandaian, _vidus_. Kalau kata perintah, _vidu_ ," kataku.

"Itu kalau _vid-_. Kalau kata lain?" tanya Red.

"Semua mengikuti aturan ini. Tidak ada kata kerja tak beraturan di Esperanto. Semuanya beraturan. Cinta, masa sekarang, _amas_. Makan, masa lalu, _manĝis_. Tidur, masa depan, _dormos_. Belajar, perintah, _lernu_. Semua mengikuti aturan ini," kata Green. Kemudian, aku melanjutkan pelajarannya dengan unsur lainnya.

"Berikutnya, kata ganti orang. Saya berarti _mi_. Kamu berarti _vi_. Kami berarti _ni_. Dia laki-laki berarti _li_. Dia perempuan berarti _ŝi_. Dia objek lain berarti _ĝi_. Mereka berarti _ili_. Kalau orangnya banyak dan tak tentu, artinya _oni_. Lalu ada _ci_ , artinya 'engkau', biasa untuk puisi. Juga ada _si_ yang menjadi kata ganti diri sendiri orang ketiga dan yang satu ini tidak akan menjadi subjek. Jika menunjukkan kepemilikan, tambahkan –a, dan jika berada di objek, seperti tadi, tambahkan –n. Aturan jamak juga berlaku di sini dengan –j," kataku. Lalu aku menuliskan contoh lagi.

"Temanku. Atau bisa dikatakan, teman milik aku. Teman, kata dasar, _amik-_ , posisinya sebagai kata benda, maka ditambah –o. Aku, artinya _mi_ , karena ada kata milik, menunjukkan kepemilikan, maka ditambahkan –a. Teman milik aku. Temanku, menjadi _mia amiko_ atau _amiko mia_. Teman-temanku, _miaj amikoj_ atau _amikoj miaj_ ," jelasku.

"Berarti, bunga-bunga kita itu artinya, kalau tidak salah, _niaj floroj_?" tanya Yellow. Aku mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kau sudah paham maksudnya," kataku.

"Sebagian. Ini seperti bermain bongkar pasang yang isinya kata-kata," kata Yellow.

"Ya, memang ini bisa dikatakan permainan kata," jawabku. Lalu aku melanjutkan bagian berikutnya yaitu bagian bilangan. Sambil menggerakkan jariku, aku menghitung pelahan dari satu sampai sepuluh di dalam Esperanto.

" _Unu, du, tri, kvar, kvin, ses, sep, ok, naŭ, dek._ Kalau sebelas, _dek unu_. Kalau dua puluh, _dudek_. Seratus, _cent_. Dua ratus, _ducent._ Seribu _, mil._ Dua ribu, _dumil_. Dua ribu delapan belas, _dumil dek ok_. Kalau kata bilang bertingkat seperti pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya, tambahkan –a, menjadi _unua, dua, tria, dumil dek oka_. Kalau menjadi kata keterangan, tambahkan –e, menjadi _unue_ , pertama-tama," kataku. Kemudian aku memberikan tantangan kepada teman-temanku.

"Coba terjemahkan contohku tadi dalam bentuk kalimat lengkapnya ke Esperanto. Teman-temanku melihat sembilan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan bunga cantik," pintaku. Secara mengejutkannya, sudah ada yang langsung menerka jawabannya, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, yang menjawabnya adalah Blue, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi,

" _Miaj amikoj vidas naŭmil naŭcent naŭdek naŭ belajn florojn,_ " jawab Blue, tersenyum dengan bangga dan memberikan kedipan matanya kepadaku.

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang tidak mau mempelajari bahasa ini," kataku, heran dengan cepatnya Blue menjawab tantanganku.

"Aku hanya mengujimu saja, apakah kau akan tetap mengajar walaupun aku tak mau," kata Blue.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli soal itu karena aku hanya penyebar berita. Siapapun yang mau mendengarkan Esperanto, kuterima dengan baik," kataku.

"Dan kau benar, Green. Esperanto itu mudah. Aku bisa menjawabnya langsung. Otakku tidak gosong karena bahasa ini," kata Blue.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Esperanto itu lebih mudah daripada yang kaubayangkan,"ujarku.

"Jadi, Green, adakah hal lain yang ingin kausampaikan?" tanya Red. Aku membaca buku kuncinya sekali lagi.

"Ada. Beberapa salam di Esperanto. Halo berarti _saluton_ , sampai jumpa berarti _ĝis revido_ , terkadang hanya disingkat _ĝis_ , selamat datang berarti _bonvenon_ , selamat pagi berarti _bonan matenon_ , selamat siang berarti _bonan tagon_ , selamat sore berarti _bonan vesperon_ , selamat malam sebagai ucapan sebelum tidur berarti _bonan nokton_ , dan ucapan selamat berarti _gratulon_ ," kataku.

"Sebantar, tadi cinta artinya apa?" tanya Blue.

" _Amas_ , kalau masa sekarang. Dan kalau kau ingin aku berkata _mi amas vin_ , aku sudah mengatakannya, dan tidak ada pengaruh sama sekali," kataku. Aku sudah bisa merasakan Blue akan menanyakan itu. Blue kaget dan langsung menghela napasnya.

"Wah, kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Greenie," kata Blue, memujiku, atau kupikir begitu. Lalu aku tersenyum sambil menutup bukuku.

"Itu saja untuk kali ini. Aku juga masih perlu mempelajari beberapa unsur bahasa ini lagi. Setelah aku menepati janjiku padamu, Red," kataku, mempersiapkan bola Pokemonku. Red langsung memasang mata semangatnya.

"Inilah alasan keduaku untuk datang ke rumahmu. Kau masih ingat janji kemarin, ternyata. Baguslah. Ayo kita bertarung, Green! Satu lawan satu, tanpa item, tanpa megaevolusi, dan bola dipilih acak!" seru Red.

"Aku akan menikmati pertarungan ini," kataku sambil mengambil satu bola Pokemon. Red juga mengambil satu Pokemonnya, lalu kami berdua berlari ke luar teras rumahku sambil melepaskan Pokemon kami dari bolanya bersamaan sementara para perempuan duduk di kursinya, menonton kami bertarung.

Dalam pikiranku, aku berkata kepada sang pencipta bahasa ini.

' _La Majstro_ , aku sudah menyebarkan bahasa harapan yang telah kaubuat kepada teman-temanku. Meskipun hanya sedikit, tapi semoga kau senang karena bahasa harapan yang kaubuat sudah menyebar. Inilah aku, Green. Pengikut, penyebar, dan pembawa berita dari bahasa harapan,'

 _Ho, La Majstro, mi i_ _g_ _os Esperantiston kiel vi. Mi, miaj amikoj, kaj la tuta mondo. Ni moviĝos al la Fina Venko._

 _Oh, Maestro, aku akan menjadi esperantis, sepertimu. Aku, teman-temanku, dan seluruh dunia. Kami akan bergerak ke Kemenangan Akhir._

...

 **Selesai.**

 **Sumber yang dipakai untuk membuat fic ini:**

 **Buku: Kunci Esperanto (** _ **Universala Esperanto-Asocio**_ **),** _ **Fundamento de Esperanto**_ **(L. L. Zamenhof)**

 **Video:** _ **Esperanto**_ _ **Explained**_ **(** _ **Human Interests**_ **),** _ **Esperanto - The World`s Favorite 'Constructed Language'**_ **(** _ **LangFocus**_ **)**

 **Esperanto adalah bahasa internasional yang diciptakan oleh L. L. Zamenhof pada tahun 1887. Awalnya, nama bahasanya adalah** _ **Lingvo Internacia**_ **, seperti yang tertulis di buku pertamanya,** _ **Unua Libro**_ **, dan Zamenhof memakai nama samaran** _ **Doktoro Esperanto**_ **. Lama-kelamaan orang-orang menyingkatkan nama bahasanya dari** _ **bahasa internasional buatan Doktoro Esperanto**_ **menjadi bahasa Esperanto.**

 **Bahasa ini pernah terkenal sebelum perang dunia kedua hampir membunuh bahasa ini, termasuk di Indonesia. Meskipun hampir terbunuh di perang dunia kedua, Esperanto selamat dan terus hidup sampai masa internet, ketika Esperanto mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Didukung oleh UNESCO dan direkomendasikan oleh PBB, bahasa ini menjadi jembatan komunikasi yang mudah dan adil.**

 **Inilah harapan yang diinginkan oleh** _ **La Majstro**_ **, L. L. Zamenhof, yang kemudian dituliskan pada puisi yang kemudian menjadi** _ **lagu kebangsaan**_ **bagi setiap penutur bahasa Esperanto di seluruh dunia,** _ **La Espero**_ **. Fic ini menginterpretasikan lagu ini, selain untuk tantangan Libretto, juga untuk menyebarluaskan bahasa Esperanto.**

 **Keterangan:** _ **Fina Venko**_ **(Kemenangan Akhir) adalah istilah untuk suatu waktu ketika pada akhirnya Esperanto mendapatkan tujuan akhirnya, menjadi bahasa internasional dan bahasa kedua bagi seluruh dunia atau sebagian besar bagian dunia.**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

 **Regulus keluar, dan** _ **ĝis**_ _ **revido**_ **(sampai jumpa).**

 **(Fic ini adalah bagian dari Proyek** _ **Punkto EO (.eo)**_ **, Subproyek** _ **Verda Pordego**_ **)**


End file.
